Little Monster
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Kehadiran Hinata menggemparkan pasangan pengantin baru, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kok bisa? Baca aja deh... kalo penasaran!


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **.**

 _ **Little Monster**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Pair**_ **: Hinata, SasuSaku**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Kid**_

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Humor**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gajeness,** _ **Boring**_ **, Gak Sesuai EYD**

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Little Monster**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat. Kehangatan cahaya matahari menyinari pasangan pengantin baru yang semalaman suntuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bercinta.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari kedua makhluk Tuhan yang masih terlelap. Tak ada yang peduli akan waktu yang terus berputar. Hari ini adalah akhir minggu. Segala macam aktifitas yang rutin mereka lakukan, hanya khusus di hari minggu, tak akan dilakukan mereka.

Pasangan suami istri ini masih menggeliat nyaman di bawah selimut tebal. Suara bel apartemen dan dering ponsel keduanya nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Rasa lelah yang membebani tubuh mereka, membuat keduanya malas bangkit hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat ponselnya.

 **KRING KRING**

"Akhh siapa sih yang menghubungi! Mengganggu saja!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal saat dering ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti. Dia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan layar tanpa melihat siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan tersebut. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau si penelepon ini adalah sosok yang egois.

" _OTOUTOU_ - _CHAN_!" suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke menyusup ke telinganya. Dia menghela napas sejenak, tanpa harus mengatakan apa pun, Sasuke tahu apa tujuan Itachi menghubunginya.

"Jangan bilang kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini karena mau meminjam uang!" tuduh Sasuke dengan sadis dan tak mempedulikan kakaknya yang sedang kesal di seberang sana. Tapi karena ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke, Itachi urung untuk memarahi adik semata wayangnya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

"Uhm A-aku... hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu," ujar Itachi gugup. Dia merasa kalau Sasuke sedang memicingkan matanya dengan perasaan curiga padanya.

"Jangan bohong!" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti orang yang tak suka ditipu. Padahal kan tujuan Itachi berbohong adalah untuk kebaikan Sasuke juga.

"Ya, kalau tak percaya... buka saja pintu apartemenmu. Dan lihatlah aku dengan hadiah manis besertaku." Itachi berkata riang seolah nada seperti itu akan membangkitkan rasa bahagia Sasuke selayaknya anak kecil yang girang apabila mendengar kata 'hadiah'.

"Tck, lebih baik kau pulang saja!" Sasuke menolak kakaknya mentah-mentah. Firasatnya justru mengatakan kalau dia tak boleh membuka pintu kalau tak ingin mendapatkan kesialan.

"Ayolah Sasuke, please." Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinganya. Ingin rasanya mencekik Itachi yang bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang memaksa untuk dibelikan Iphone baru.

"Bodo amat!"

 **KLIK**

Mendengar gerutuan kesal suaminya, Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk sambil memandangi ponselnya. Sakura beranjak dari pembaringannya dan memeluk punggung kokoh Sasuke dari belakang. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh telanjang suaminya sedikit bergetar. Dia terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Kau mengagetkanku," gumam Sasuke lalu berbalik menghadap istrinya yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya. _Emerald_ Sakura dan _onyx_ Sasuke saling bertatapan tak ingin melepas kontak satu sama lain.

"Mau mengulangi kegiatan semalam?" tanya Sasuke dengan bisikan menggoda. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumamnya pelan. Matanya terpejam saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Sakura yang merekah. Membaringkan tubuh ramping sang istri di ranjang yang berantakan.

 **TING TING TING**

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat bunyi bel apartemennya kembali terngiang. Terkadang dia menyesal memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , ada tamu," ujar Sakura pelan, dia menarik selimut di bawah kakinya, dan menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

"Tck, biarkan saja. Nanti dia juga pergi sendiri." Sasuke bersikap masa bodoh. Itachi sungguh tak penting saat ini. 'Adik' kecil Sasuke butuh ketenangan, dan hanya Sakura yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Baru saja hendak mengecup bibir Sakura, bel tersebut berbunyi kembali. Kali ini, tak berhenti. Terus-menerus hingga Sasuke naik darah.

 **TING TING TING TING TING TING**

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Dengan wajah masam, dia memakai boxernya dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sakura yang tertawa kecil melihat kepergiannya.

"Awas saja kau, Keriput! Kubunuh kau!" gerutu Sasuke sambil membawa pisau dapur. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan sesak amarah yang membludak di dadanya. Kali ini dia menjamin kalau nyawa Itachi tak akan selamat.

Senyum _evil_ tersungging di bibir tipisnya ketika bayangan Itachi kembali ke rumahnya tanpa kepala. "Siap-siaplah, Itachi."

 **KRIET**

"Aniki..."

"CACUKE- _JIIPYON_ KENAPA LAMA BUKA PINTU?" Suara cempreng anak perempuan menyusup ke dalam telinga Sasuke yang tajam. Seketika itu juga, napas Sasuke terasa tercekat dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan kalut. Dia sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan yang melingkupinya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia mencoba menunduk untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani berteriak padanya. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

"CACUKE- _JIIPYONNNNNN_..."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Hidungnya mengembang.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Sendi-sendinya melemas dan kaku.

Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur dan akhirnya semua menggelap.

 **BRUK**

"CACUKE- _JIIPYONNNNN_..."

"Mo-Monster," gumam Sasuke sebelum dia pingsan.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

"Cacuke- _jiipyon_... Cacuke- _jiipyon_... Cacuke- _jiipyon_... Cacu..."

"AAKHH..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa teriak-teriak?" Sakura berlari meninggalkan dapur saat mendengar teriakan suaminya. Masih memegang sendok penggorengan yang panas, dia mendekati Sasuke yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lalu memandang istrinya, "katakan ini hanya mimpi."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lalu menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ini nyata," jawabnya polos tanpa beban.

"APA?" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"CACU- _JIIPYON_... JANGAN TERIAK!" Suara Hinata yang melengking bagaikan alunan kedatangan malaikat kematian bagi Sasuke. _Onyx_ nya melotot melihat kehadiran balita berusia 4 tahun dengan berambut pendek, pipi tembem dan merona, bibir kecil, dan mata _amethyst_. Secara keseluruhan, imut dan menggemaskan. Dia juga bersikap sopan pada semua orang kecuali Sasuke.

Masih jelas di ingatan Sasuke, ketika Hinata masih berusia 12 bulan alias setahun. Saat itu, Hinata mengompol tepat di lembaran-lembaran jurnal skripsi Sasuke yang hampir rampung. Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, karena dia hanya perlu mencetak ulang saja. Tapi _flashdisk_ yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan data telah tiada. Dengan teganya _baby_ Hinata mengambilnya dan tak kunjung memberikannya pada Sasuke. Kalau diambil paksa _baby_ Hinata akan menjerit dan menangis histeris. Fugaku yang tak suka kebisingan akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengalah.

Usaha Sasuke belum membuahkan hasil. Dia mencoba sabar, menunggu _baby_ Hinata terlelap. Alangkah kagetnya dia saat _flashdisk_ merahnya masih berada dalam genggaman erat _baby_ Hinata. Dia akan terbangun apabila _flashdisk_ itu ditarik Sasuke.

Esok harinya, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana matang-matang untuk mendapatkan haknya kembali. Sasuke membawa satu cup es krim rasa strawberry untuk Hinata. Dengan wajah sumringah, _baby_ tersebut meraih es krim dan meletak _flashdisk_ di sampingnya. Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Inilah kesempatan baginya. Dengan mudahnya dia menggenggam _flashdisk_ miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Namun, entah kenapa firasatnya tak enak. Dia menoleh ke depan dan mendapati _baby_ Hinata yang menatapnya tajam.

Glek. Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup saat _amethyst_ Hinata yang diwariskan dari pihak ibunya, menatap Sasuke hingga terasa menusuk. _Baby_ Hinata memicingkan matanya, walau tangan mungilnya tak berhenti menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. Dengan rasa tak ikhlas dia mengembalikan flashdisknya pada _baby_ Hinata ketika mata buatnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tck, bocah sialan!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

 _Baby_ Hinata memberikan cup es krim yang sudah kosong pada Sasuke, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap cup es krim.

Sasuke terpaksa menunda skripsinya karena harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia harus mengejar ketinggalan wisudanya dan mendapat ejekan dari Naruto, rivalnya sejak TK, karena Naruto mendahuluinya.

Memori-memori buruk itu menghantui Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia kembali pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Fyuh...

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

"Nah, Cacuke- _jiipyon_ ... halus belistilahat." Suara cempreng anak kecil kembali menghantui Sasuke. Kali ini terasa nyata ditambah dengan sentuhan benda-benda dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi suara istrinya, Sakura, yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

Ada apa ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat situasi. Di sebelah kanannya, Sakura sedang menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sasuke. Pria itu senyum saat raut wajah istrinya yang masih saja manis. Tapi ada yang berbeda. _Emerald_ Sakura tak membalas tatapannya, yang ada malah melihat ke depan. Menatap lurus.

Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang memakai stetoskop Sakura, jas putih kerja milik Sakura, suntik Sakura dan kotak P3K milik Sakura. Sasuke langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata sedang bermain dokter-dokteran dengan semua perlengkapan kerja Sakura. Belum lagi, jas khusus dokter yang baru saja di _laundry_ Sakura, harus berakhir dengan naas. Terseret-seret di lantai karena terlalu kebesaran untuk dipakai anak kecil berusia empat tahun. Padahal Sakura akan memakainya esok hari di rumah sakit.

Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah dirinya sendiri yang jadi korban malpraktek Hinata. Gadis kecil itu mengambil stetoskop dan meraba-raba dada dan perut Sasuke. Namun yang anehnya, ujung stetoskop tak dimasukkan ke telinga, tapi tersampir begitu saja di leher kecilnya.

Dengan ekspresi serius, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sudah terbangun. "Pacien kita cudah bangun, cuctel."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan polos Hinata aka menyebalkan. _Seenaknya saja bocah ini memanggilku suster, dia tak tahu apa, aku dokter paling terkemuka di Jepang_ , keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Nah, pacien Cacuke- _jiipyon_... Apa yang Anda lacakan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, karena kalau dia menjawab, dia akan terlihat sangat meladeni permainan bodoh Hinata. Jadi, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Macih cakit?" tanya Hinata pelan. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab, malah dia membuang muka.

"Sasu- _kun_ , jawab saja," bisik Sakura saat dia melihat Hinata yang semakin kesal.

Dengan wajah enggan, Sasuke menjawab "Sudah baikan kok, Hina- _chan_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku doktel. Jadi panggil ibu doktel," ujar Hinata lantang.

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. "Sudah baikan, Ibu Dokter." Hinata tampak sumringah, namun seketika juga cemberut sambil menatap Sakura.

"Cuctel kenapa diam caja... nanti aku pecat, loh," ujar Hinata lalu bersidekap. Sakura mengernyit saat tak bisa menangkap maksud Hinata.

"A-Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Ibu Dokter," ujar Sakura.

"Belikan pacien kita minum. Nanti kalau Cacuke- _jiipyon_ cakit, dia tak mau belobat di lumah cakit kita. Telus kalau kita bangkelut bagaimana?" ujar Hinata marah.

Mendengar kemarahan Hinata, Sakura langsung mengambol segelas air putih di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Diminum, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura.

Dengan senyum kecil, Sasuke meminum air tersebut hingga tandas.

"Yehhh, pacien pintal!" seru Hinata senang sambil mengelus surai raven Sasuke.

"Dasar tak sopan!" gerutu Sakura pelan. Dia sangat kasihan melihat suaminya yang dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Hinata, keponakannya sendiri.

"Oh, ya... _Tou_ - _chan_ mu dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. " _Tou_ - _chan_ dan _Kaa_ - _chan_ cedang buat dedek bayi di Kolea," ujar Hinata polos.

Sakura dan Sasuke terbelalak. Mereka tak menyangka Itachi dan Shion tega meninggalkan Hinata di rumah mereka. Padahal mereka tahu kalau Hinata anak yang nakal dan Sasuke sedikit trauma dengannya.

"L-Lalu... berapa lama Ibu Dokter akan tinggal di rumah _Baa_ - _chan_ ," tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Mereka menanti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Uhmm... kata _Tou_ - _cha_ n tak lama, kok," ujar Hinata. "Cuma tiga minggu..."

Seketika itu juga Sasuke kembali pingsan untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan disusul oleh Sakura.

Hinata terbengong melihat mereka yang pingsan dengan kompaknya. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang. Dia tampak sangat bahagia.

"YEE PACIENKU BELTAMBAH!"

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
